<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drawn Through Time 01 - Brooklyn 1940 by LittleWolf82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722515">Drawn Through Time 01 - Brooklyn 1940</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82'>LittleWolf82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawn Through Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Artist Bucky Barnes, Drawing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Steve Rogers complains a lot, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Stucky - Freeform, They were rommates and both of them were artists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's canon that Steve is an artist. But what about Bucky? If you live with an artist long enough (because you two are *roommates*, yes, of course you are), one day you might wanna grab a pencil and try out your luck. The possibility that Bucky was not “art-trained” but naturally talented enough to make an impression was my starting point for this upcoming serie.<br/>Each Sunday for the next 7 weeks I'll be posting one drawing from Bucky's POV (literally), taken in different times and places through the 20th and 21st century.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawn Through Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drawn Through Time 01 - Brooklyn 1940</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks for letting me use your pencils, Steve.”</p><p>“Anytime, Bucky. Just try not to break ´em.”</p><p>“Aw, worry not. My hands are gentle, don´t you know?”</p><p>“Geez, Buck.”</p><p>“Steve. Can´t you stay still for, like, a second? It's hard to grasp the mug of yours when you are like a bag of fleas, you know?”</p><p>“I´m cold and I´m getting stiff.”</p><p>“Not so easy being a model for a change, huh?”</p><p>“I am gonna complain all day and you know it.”</p><p>“Yeah. I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>